Spoiled on New Year? (Chapter 2)
by BuonoSC
Summary: What happens when everything doesn't go the way Amu expected? When Ikuto's around? You better watch out!
1. Chapter 1

Then when the pinkette wasn't looking, Ikuto grabbed her and put her on his body, Amu could feel her heart beating really fast, as in Doki Doki fast! Then Amu said

looking into his moonlight eyes '' baka! You perverted cat! I'm not your hot water bottle! Go find your own covers '' Just when Ikuto was about to unlock his arms

from Amu , '' so, umm.. if you don't mind, wanna come with us to the New Year festival? We can even pray at the shrine and see our luck for the year '' she said, her

cheeks flustered as red as a strawberry. Ikuto smiled with a little smirk too, and said '' only if you give me a kiss on the lips '' Amu looked at him like he was crazy and

said with rage in her voice '' Now you're definitely not coming with me, what could I expect more from a black cat with blue hair? '' But, Ikuto isn't always perverted (

well most of the time ), he's actually kind of cute in a way, a way I've never felt before about him, my heart's telling me to kiss him but my brain tells me to watch out,

Amu thought to herself. Just then, her mom called '' Amu-chan, you have guests, and they brought with them the cute little blonde haired boy'' It was Tadase, Rima,

Nagi and Yaya, they all came to see if Amu was ready to go to the New Year festival, '' come on Amu-chi, Yaya doesn't like to wait, I want to try there new taiyaki, there

gonna give them out for free, let's go!'' Yaya was in a real rush to get there. Meanwhile, Ikuto was eavesdropping and decided to rummage through Amu's room to find

some nice lip balm, Yoru appeared, confused he said '' Ikuto, what are you doing-nya?'' Ikuto didn't answer, all he did was put his index finger to his mouth/lip and said

'' Shh ''. Back downstairs, Amu and the guardians were sipping some nice green tea, they talk about all the fun activities there gonna do at the festival, Rima had

entered in a comedy show and she's the host, Yaya entered in pie eating contest and she couldn't wait to stuff them in her mouth and Nagi was gonna disguise

himself as Nadeshiko again, since he has a dance recital ( Tadase and Amu has been looking forward to the annual shout out your love contest), just then Ran, Miki

and Su come flying down and whisper something to Amu, she gets up slowly and says shaking '' I have... uhhh... some clothes lying around and ...uhhh... I need to...

umm... pick them up, or my mom's totally gonna yell at me ''. Amu rushes upstairs as fast as her legs could take her and BOOM! You'll never believe what happened and

what she saw...

* * *

**Ooo i wonder what's gonna happen, wait I already know what's gonna happen! But you guys will have to find out in Chapter 3!**

**Like it? Hate it? Confused about it? **

**Send me your reviews!**

**BuonoSC**


	2. Chapter 2

Then when the pinkette wasn't looking, Ikuto grabbed her and put her on his body, Amu could feel her heart beating really fast, as in Doki Doki fast! Then Amu said

looking into his moonlight eyes '' baka! You perverted cat! I'm not your hot water bottle! Go find your own covers '' Just when Ikuto was about to unlock his arms

from Amu , '' so, umm.. if you don't mind, wanna come with us to the New Year festival? We can even pray at the shrine and see our luck for the year '' she said, her

cheeks flustered as red as a strawberry. Ikuto smiled with a little smirk too, and said '' only if you give me a kiss on the lips '' Amu looked at him like he was crazy and

said with rage in her voice '' Now you're definitely not coming with me, what could I expect more from a black cat with blue hair? '' But, Ikuto isn't always perverted (

well most of the time ), he's actually kind of cute in a way, a way I've never felt before about him, my heart's telling me to kiss him but my brain tells me to watch out,

Amu thought to herself. Just then, her mom called '' Amu-chan, you have guests, and they brought with them the cute little blonde haired boy'' It was Tadase, Rima,

Nagi and Yaya, they all came to see if Amu was ready to go to the New Year festival, '' come on Amu-chi, Yaya doesn't like to wait, I want to try there new taiyaki, there

gonna give them out for free, let's go!'' Yaya was in a real rush to get there. Meanwhile, Ikuto was eavesdropping and decided to rummage through Amu's room to find

some nice lip balm, Yoru appeared, confused he said '' Ikuto, what are you doing-nya?'' Ikuto didn't answer, all he did was put his index finger to his mouth/lip and said

'' Shh ''. Back downstairs, Amu and the guardians were sipping some nice green tea, they talk about all the fun activities there gonna do at the festival, Rima had

entered in a comedy show and she's the host, Yaya entered in pie eating contest and she couldn't wait to stuff them in her mouth and Nagi was gonna disguise

himself as Nadeshiko again, since he has a dance recital ( Tadase and Amu has been looking forward to the annual shout out your love contest), just then Ran, Miki

and Su come flying down and whisper something to Amu, she gets up slowly and says shaking '' I have... uhhh... some clothes lying around and ...uhhh... I need to...

umm... pick them up, or my mom's totally gonna yell at me ''. Amu rushes upstairs as fast as her legs could take her and BOOM! You'll never believe what happened and

what she saw...

* * *

**Ooo i wonder what's gonna happen, wait I already know what's gonna happen! But you guys will have to find out in Chapter 3!**

**Like it? Hate it? Confused about it? **

**Send me your reviews!**

**BuonoSC**


End file.
